


Survivor

by luizanovaes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the episode 4x11, I decided to turn my sadness about rumbelle in fiction and making the new rumors and spoilers in something positive or what I wanna watch in march.<br/>I will put their both pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Helena Menezes , you rock <3

Rumple stared at the Golden cheap whiskey in front. He was never much of a drinker but in the last 6 weeks, the alcohol was his company. He always considered himself a lonely man, but she made him lose the habit when he became used to her loving smiles when he came home.  
Belle ... He knew that forgeting was necessary because the end was for good. He had to stop thinking about her and try to survive in this world he was no one. The cufflinks and tie earned some money, but he wasted almost all. Only the left over that held his shirt and wedding ring. He could not sell the only reminder of her eyes, despite needing to eat and stay safe.  
Rumple thought he worthy of a break up, but never thought she could punish him so much. Even with bitterness, all christmas light remembered how it would be with her there. He had planned so many wonderful things for both: museums, theaters, dinners at expensive restaurants etc. Six weeks later, he drank to forget his love and to ward off hunger.  
-May I use your phone? Need to talk to my wife ...  
The Bartender looked suspiciously :  
\- Yes, everyone needs. Well, be quickie- and handed the device  
Before dialing, Rumple thought why he keeps doing it: call home and hear her voice. He needed a job and not this torture, but this was greater than he.  
\- Hello, residence of the Golds.  
He soon called off. She was still in their house and using his last name. That was his daily breath of hope. Not that it meant that she loved him or he could return, but after 300 years of life, he learned that hope had that the most value in the world, and he got his dose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumple awoke from another night of nightmare with Belle and Bae. He was away from her and the remains of his son. He had nothing! He had no power, had no magic, had no love ... He came back to be the spinner.  
The story of his life was a sea of tragedies. That had to change. He remembered what Regina had talked about the book, now it seemed a good idea.

Feeling more confidence he picked his money and ate stale bread that still possessed. He needed to visit an old friend. He was gonna back to Storybrooke! He was gonna to have he back: his true, his belle


	2. Six weeks, a month and a half ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's pov of the six weeks with Rumple

Six weeks, a month and a half ... She had already spent more time without him before, but now it was forever and for good. He hurted her too and, after all, he loved more the dagger and the power .She was wounded with no way to heal for real. The evening after her inglorious heroic act was terrible. Belle spent the night awake reliving the moments she had with him. The feeling of each moment of their life in common remained, but the bitter left everything gray.  
The other nights were less tense because she started using his shirt as night gown. She knew this was not healthy and it was necessary to forget and not feed that memory, but his smell protected her from loneliness and the sadness of the dark nigth.  
She decided to keep the store as he left, only cleaning once a week and not allowing that anything was stolen from there. No matter the deal he made, the other agreed and objects were no longer theirs.  
The silence when she arrived home was one of the things that hurted most. There were rare times he came before her, but the hope of being so soon in the arms of each other filled the house with magic and with echo the moans of pleasure night between them. Now only the telephone noise broke this stormy peace. It was usually Ruby or Ariel (who finally accepted that shells are not used to communicate on this earth). They were vigilant that the librarian of Storybrooke would not be so alone.  
But there were a few nights the phone rang and no one spoke. At first, Belle thought it was some kid with nothing to do, but her heart began to beat quickly everytime it rang and the hope of being something else only increased.  
\- Ruby, I know it's him. My Rumple ... he is not hurt and he wants to hear my voice. I can feel it.  
\- Belle, please do not be fooled. This should only be a technical problem on your phone. At that moment, he must be busy surviving in a world without magic, perhaps deceiving someone. You left him with nothing.  
-Do not talk about that. I did what I had to do, but when I think he is in a strange world with nothing, no one and limping makes me cry all night.  
-Stay Calm. He is a survivor, he always has been.  
That night, Belle tried not wait for the mysterious phone call, but in vain. Several times she thought it rang and it was nothing, just another click of the wooden house. When sleep almost won over her, finally happened what she had waited all night, but this time it would be more an act of courage: not speak the usual hello.  
-Rumple, I know it's you! Please give me something to feed my hopes ....  
The person on the other side was silent for some seconds and, when Belle began to think she was silly to believe that he still thought of her ...  
\- I miss you .....  
and hung off

**Author's Note:**

> it is short because I wanna feel if I should continue or not


End file.
